


You get hurt when trying to protect the kids

by Malecftw



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Steve Harrington Angst, steve harrington imagine, steve harrington x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecftw/pseuds/Malecftw
Summary: I’ve been in love w Steve from the second I saw him, even if he was an asshole in the beginning, so this is long overdue. Please let me know what you think :) This took me so freaking long because I literally had such a writers’ block so please, any feedback you have is appreciated <3





	You get hurt when trying to protect the kids

“Why couldn’t we have just gone bowling? Or at least have done an activity in a heated space?” You sigh as you hold up a piece of metal that allows the kids to crawl into the old abandoned bus. “Oh come on y/n it’ll be fun,” Dustin says as he enters the bus. You lower the metal back down, allowing it to shield you from anything that might be roaming the streets outside. You clap your hands in an attempt to get some dust off of them and cough when a huge cloud of it enters your airway.  
“I’ll just be glad if no one’s asthma gets triggered by this piece of shit, your parents would kill me” The whole group just looks at you unimpressed. “Stop being such a Debbie Downer y/n,” Mike says and everyone laughs. 

At this, you cross your arms over your chest and scoff. “I’m not a Debbie Downer. I’m responsible for you shitheads.” Eleven looks at you and smiles softly, understanding your point of view. “Let’s just play guys.” She says and they all return their attention to the board game.

You sit at the front of the bus, trying to keep an eye on the surroundings. You didn’t trust the weird mist crawling over the damp ground and boy would you turn out to be right later that evening. 

Your watch beeped as the clock struck 8 pm. Normally it was time for your allergy meds but of course, you had nothing to wash them down with since Steve still hadn’t returned from a quick grocery run. He was honestly such a pushover it made you smile. He tried to be a decent role model and somewhat big brother for them but he didn’t stand a chance. Dustin had this incredible way of making Steve oblige to 90% of the things he asked him.

You get out your little pill box, twirling it in your hand as you contemplate trying to take them dry. The cold metal triggers a shiver running down your already cold body and you take that as a sign to put it back into the pocket of your jean jacket.

An odd scratching sound draws your attention and you look up, the window of the bus being the dirtiest you’ve ever seen it, but still clear enough to make out shapes and shadows.  
You don’t see anything so you slowly get up, muscles stiff from the cold.

Again, you don’t see anything as you squint to try and get a better view. A terrifying feeling crawls up your spine, your mouth getting dry and your brain going in overdrive. Something was very very wrong.

“Guys, I think we should go.” You say to the kids behind you in the back of the bus, not taking your eyes off of the window. “Are you kidding me y/n. We literally just got here. Chill out.” Lucas whines but he quickly gets interrupted when a huge object flies into the side of the bus, making it shake profusely.

You now have the kids’ attention. The horrified faces mirroring your thoughts as you’re trying to keep up a calm front. You run towards them and slide down on your knees, they all get together closely to hear what you have to say.

“Stay quiet, and don’t move okay.” You whisper and everyone nods, realizing now is not the time for jokes. You look up, your eyeline going just above the windows of the bus. It’s eerily quiet and you know it’s just the calm before the storm.  
You lay low on your tummy and slowly crawl back to the front of the bus where Steve left his bat, typical you for forgetting to grab it. The bus shakes again and you speed up your pace, determined to get to the weapon as soon as you can.

Eventually, you arrive at the front and swiftly grab the bat, holding it carefully to your chest. You don’t bother being quiet anymore considering the bus is being rocked by both sides now, meaning any hope of the monsters disappearing into the night without knowing you and the kids were there is long gone. You get up and make a beeline for the kids, who are all huddled close together in fear. “Don’t worry guys I got you. Just stay calm.” You shout as you stand before them. You look at both sides, debating which side to go for first. You decide on left. The soft fabric of the chair comes in handy as the grip of the fabric gives you a certain stability on which you plant your feet.

You open the upper window and start smacking the monster with the bat. It lets out an ear piercing scream but you feel nothing but hate for the thing.  
The more it cries the more it gives away that you’re really doing a number on it before its cries soften and eventually die out, signaling its defeat.  
The group cheers for you but you’re not in the clear yet. You hop from one bus seat to the other which is on the right side now.

Again, you try the same technique however this time it’s less effective. You can’t tell if it’s simply just stronger or if you’re getting worn out.  
Somehow all of a sudden the bat got stuck, or the monster grabbed it, you had no idea. Everything went so fast you didn’t have time to register what happened until you felt the sharp claw of the monster piercing your stomach. Glass traveling through the air caused by the broken window, scratching your face and arms. The kids all yelled out, obviously traumatized by what they just witnessed. Instead of finishing you off, the monster retracted and disappeared into the night before you could even fall to your knees.

You cupped your wound as you looked down at it, blood seeping out and covering your hands. You looked up again as you saw the headlights of a car shining straight at you. The kids all surrounded you as you lowered yourself down onto the filthy floor of the bus, trying hard not to squish any of them. 

“Steve, get Steve.” You managed to squeeze out, the energy you had used to speak already starting to fade. Dustin nodded and as he turned around, Steve walked up the stairs of the bus looking alarmed at the state of it. It took him a couple of seconds to notice you on the ground since the sight of you was mostly covered by the kids. “Guys what the hell happened he-” He stopped talking as he saw a pool of blood starting to form on the ground. “No…” He said in disbelief as he jogged up to you. “No no no no, what happened?” He said panicking as his hands hovered over your stomach before aiming his terrified eyes at your pale face.

“One of the demodogs got her while she was trying to protect us.” Eleven managed to say between the hiccups and tears.  
“Shhh okay, you’re gonna be okay. Can you move?” Steve asked, trying to keep calm for everyone involved.  
You could vaguely make out his face, your sight blurred by the loss of blood. You didn’t really know what you were saying, not really completely there. “Mhm,” you said while lightly nodding your head. Obviously, you just tried to ease his worried mind. There’s no way you’d be able to move without being in agony. Well, even more agony than you were in now.

Steve let out a strangled noise, the hopelessness being apparent in his voice and on his face. He carefully lifted you up in a single moment that you looked more out of it, trying to cause you as little pain as he could. He quickly placed himself behind you, using the bus seat to lean against as he held you in his arms. “Shhh, you’re going to be okay alright? Everything’s going to be fine.” He whispered kissing your head affectionately.

Your breathing started to get heavier, your responses to your surroundings becoming less and less. The hand clamping Steve’s losing its strength until he was holding onto your hand more than you were holding onto his. Steve noticed this and panicked. “Shh, don’t worry, keep your eyes open. I asked Dustin to get help. Don’t you dare give up on me y/n.” You’d never even heard him shouting at Dustin to get help. Must’ve been too occupied with your impending death. You tried lifting your head but simply didn’t have the energy so you just turned it to the side, trying to ease your breathing.

“Steve, I’m sorry.” You croacked out, and he shook his head. “No, you’re not sorry because you’re not leaving me. You hear that. You are not sorry. Don’t you fucking dare leave me y/n.” He sounded angry, defeated, hurt and completely heartbroken.

His grip on you tightened but you didn’t respond. In fact, you didn’t even flinch at the pain and your breathing had been so quiet for the last seconds that everyone held their breath.  
When no one heard your struggled breathing, they looked towards your chest.

Everyone held their breath again.


End file.
